Being discreet (not)
by OnePirateWolf96
Summary: Five times Jim and Spock were not discreet and thought they were, and one time they told their friends, who already knew.


****Jim and Spock think they're being subtle about their relationship (they're not) and think the reveal is going to be a surprise for the crew (it's not).****

Being discreet (and failing)

1\. McCoy

McCoy was walking with Jim and Spock in the corridors from the med bay to the bridge, talking to them about the latest happenings. How a science ensign had gotten a burn on her hand from an experiment (which Jim and Spock already knew about, as they had been in the lab when it happened). How he would have to spend some time in the lab to mix up Spock's vaccine (as he couldn't take the one for humans, or the one for Vulcans, due to being half each), and how Jim would have to come for his physical soon (he had been putting it of for the past three weeks).

He was pretending not to notice how Spock was walking just a little too close to Jim. Or how he quickly brushed their fingers together when he thought McCoy wasn't looking. It felt strange, to think they thought they were being even remotely discreet. The hobgoblin was surprisingly bad at keeping a secret.

He almost laughed when Jim suddenly babbled something about having forgotten his PADD at his quarters, and Spock announcing it would be "logical for him to accompany the Captain, so they could faster find the PADD and not be late for shift." He had then followed Jim to his quarters, supposedly to help him look.

Never mind that Jim had just stuffed his PADD into his pocket, not even ten minutes ago.

2\. Uhura

The Captain and First Officer were six minutes late to their shift. The Captain's hair was tousled, and his shirt was messily tucked into his pants, obviously done in a hurry. The Commander wasn't as shaggy as the Captain, but Uhura could see his glazed eyes and the slightest swagger in his step as he walked over to his console.

This was the third time this month they'd been late like this. The third time the Captain and the First Officer arrived on the bridge late, with messed up hair or clothes, gleaming eyes or flushed cheeks. She wondered how this could be qualified as discreet in anyone's world.

The first time, the excuse had been that the Captain's alarm had failed to go off in the morning, causing him to oversleep (there was, however, no explanation why the __Commander__ had __also__ been late). The second time they had claimed Scotty wanted to talk about the engines, and how the upgrades were going (only Uhura knew better, as she had left Montgomery snoring in __her__ quarters when she left for the bridge).

This time, the Captain's excuse for their lateness was that they were being held up by Doctor McCoy. It wasn't really anything unusual or strange. Sometimes things happened on the ship that needed the Captain's attention. So, in other words, it would have been a plausible excuse. If only McCoy hadn't been on the bridge four minutes ago, looking for the Captain who left before he had time to finish talking to him.

3\. Sulu and Chekov

After the Captain and Commander had arrive on the bridge, late (again), the day went mostly as normal. There wasn't anything interesting happening, mostly some star-charting and the like. The Captain had gotten bored after a while and had started wandering around the bridge for a few minutes, before settling back in his chair, before repeating the process all over again.

Sulu and Chekov shared a look over the console, both wondering if the Captain would ever be able to stay focused on these kind of things, or if he always needed to have something to do. As if on cue, the Captain was out of his chair, again. This time, he headed over to Spock's workspace. They had to twist their necks to see what was going on, but they managed. The Captain had placed one hand on Spock's shoulder, fingers brushing against the skin at his neck, and was talking to him in a low voice.

"So, chess tonight, Spock?" the Captain asked Spock. He was now leaning away, apparently ready to go back to his chair. At this, Sulu and Chekov quickly turned back to the console, trying to look like they weren't just eavesdropping. They managed to catch a quiet "Of course, Captain" from Spock before that.

"My god," Chekov groaned quietly, barely managing to stiffle his impulse to bang his head against the console. "Do they really think we're blind or something?"

Sulu looked over at him, then cast a glance at the Captain and First officer, before whispering back "I think they do."

4\. Scotty

Scotty had been down in engineering all day, after getting out of bed, of course. Mornings could be difficult sometimes. He had been working on some upgrades to the heating system, as some people had complained about the heating not working in their rooms. After some time working, the Captain even showed up, probably having just finished his shift.

"How's the heating coming along, Scotty?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to take a look.

"It's coming quite nicely," he told him, while tweaking some wires and explaining exactly how it was going. "Your room getting cold too, Captain?" he asked, just out of curiosity.

"Hmm...?" The Captain seemed to be lost in thought, not really listening to him. "Yes, a little. Spock is getting cold because the temperature won't go up any further."

Of course the Captain would be considering the Commander's comfort more than his own, Scotty thought to himself. It shouldn't even be something he had to ask at this point. Suddenly Jim seemed to realize what he just said and hurried to clarify himself. "When he comes over to play chess, of course!"

Right, of course. Who did they even think they were fooling? If the temperature only bothered Mr. Spock during their chess-games, they could play in his room. Personally, Scotty thought the reason Mr. Spock spent time in the Captain's room had more to do with the fact that the Captain had a larger bed than any of the other crewmembers, including the first officer.

5\. That one science ensign who burnt her hand

It wasn't like she meant to get her hand burnt, but it happened. She could almost blame it on the Captain and the Commander, but that wouldn't really be fair. She had just been a bit surprised and momentarily stopped paying attention to what she was doing. She had a lot of time to think about what happened while Doctor McCoy fixed her arm in sickbay.

She had known the Captain and Commander were in a secret relationship (or not so secret, as pretty much everyone knew. There were even four different betting pools about them), but she didn't know they were so __bad__ at being even a little bit discreet.

She had been working on an experiment and was just in the process of heating it up a bit, so she had put it on a flame, where it would be for two and a half minutes exactly. It had to be exactly, because the Commander was very precise with all work done in the lab. That was when the Commander had entered the lab, followed closely by Captain Kirk. Them entering the lab together was nothing special, they seemed to be attached by the hip according to most rumours. It was the way they acted together.

While the Commander was going around the lab, checking up on different ongoing experiments and reports, the Captain was constantly following him around, staying close, leaning over his shoulder, whispering something in his ear and occasionally brushing their fingers together. Now, she hadn't been around Vulcans a lot, but she did know what brushing fingers together meant. And they thought they were being subtle? No wonder the whole ship knew about them.

It was at this point her hand slipped, and she burnt herself on the flame. Commander Spock told her she should pay better attention, while Captain Kirk just sent her off to sickbay and told her, with a warm smile, to maybe try to be more careful in the future. As she left, she noticed the Captain grab Mr. Spock's hand ad dragging him along to wherever.

6\. Jim and Spock

Jim and Spock had now been in a relationship for several months, and finally felt they should at least let their friends know about it. So, one day after shift, they called McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty to Jim's room, so they could tell them. Jim was slightly nervous, hoping none of them would take it badly.

"Do not worry, Jim," Spock tried to reassure him, to calm him down before telling the others. He brushed their fingers together, before also brushing their lips together, sensing Jim needed the reassurance right now. That was when the others entered the room.

"So, what was it you guys wanted?" McCoy asked, looking exhausted after a tiring shift.

"Yes, we would all want to get some rest," Sulu added, but looking at them curiously, wondering what could be so important they needed to have this meeting.

"Sooo..." Jim started, paused for a moment before deciding just spitting it out was the best way to go about it. "Spock and I are together. And..."

"Is that it?"

"About time you guys finally told us."

"Hey, Sulu, you owe me twenty credits!"

"Don't sound so happy, we all owe Uhura like, fifty credits!"

"You bet you do!"

"Wait a minute!" Jim interrupted the completely unexpected reactions from the others. "That was not really what I was expecting."

"Sorry to destroy your great moment, Jim," McCoy told him, clapping him on the shoulder, "but everyone already knew about you guys. Have known for a good eight months or so."

He smirked at Jim's surprised expression and his stuttered "eight...?"

"You aren't as good at being subtle as you think." With that, they all left to mind their own business, and settle some betting pools, leaving Jim and Spock to gawk at them (or, at least Jim. Spock, not so much).

"Eight... months..." Jim turned to Spock, still completely shocked about what just happened. "But we only got together five months ago?"

****A/N: So... what do you guys think?****


End file.
